When The Sun Rises
by Mandelene
Summary: Snape and Dumbledore contemplate the final moments that they have remaining with each other.  Takes place in Year 6 before Dumbledore's death  Warning: Spoilers !


**AN: Okay, so it's been a while since I posted anything, and it's actually the first post after my birthday (March 23). I'm officially 14 years old, so maybe this will be a new beginning. xD Anyway, I've had this one hidden in my computer for about a month now. It came out alright I guess. I tried desperately not to make it OOC, but it still came out that way a little bit. Not one of my best, I'll admit. It's ridiculously short and a one chapter deal. Hopefully when spring break comes around I'll be able to actually start a story that's longer than one chapter. **

**So, thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot and I appreciate them. :) Thank you for the support. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. This is for pure entertainment only, and I make absolutely nothing out of this besides self-satisfaction. **

Pain; the only feeling he possessed at the moment, and he found it most reassuring. Pain mercifully meant he was still presently alive. The darkness had not yet consumed him. He had not failed, not this time.

Dumbledore, that was who he needed. The elder had seen him at his weakest, most exposed state. With Albus he had nothing to hide. They had formed a certain type of bond, so to speak. The wizard had saved his soul from being stripped away by the dementors even though that very same soul was marred and torn.

Severus knew he deserved to rot and suffer for his inhumane actions. After all, he was the one who had chosen a life of darkness and treachery, but he had not known what that had truly meant until he had lost the only thing he had ever desired and cared for.

He owed everything to the old man, not only for saving him from the evils of the world, but most importantly for saving him from _himself_, because Severus knew that while we worried about the darkness surrounding us, we failed to recognize the darkness in _ourselves_.

He could witness five fellow Death Eaters murder innocent muggles, but that didn't amount to the pain of watching himself hurt one innocent human being intentionally in any way, shape or form.

A silvery apparition shook him from his thoughts. He registered it immediately as Albus' patronus, a phoenix. Snape struggled to his feet, stumbling slightly, and made his way to the headmaster's office.

The patronus signaled that Albus was awake and searching for him. Severus would have to convey all he had learned tonight.

It was quite the challenge, trying to make the journey to Dumbledore's office. His vision and mind were equally hazed with drowsiness, leaving him disoriented. However, he had maneuvered his way to the familiar gargoyle in a short amount of time, accustomed to taking the path so many times in the past.

He staggered dizzily up the spiral staircase and through the office door. He was greeted with a dazzling warm fire burning in the fireplace, it's light giving the room a certain soothing glow.

"Severus," Albus spoke urgently, rushing to his Potion's Master's side, and guiding him swiftly to the squishy, Venetian red armchair that he had occupied so many times in the past.

"The Dark Lord-" Snape began his report, his voice slurred and breathless.

"We can discuss that later," Albus assured, looming over the motionless, slouched figure. "First, I believe you are in dire need of some potions. What happened?"

Snape tried to force his sluggish mind to keep up with the tempo of the conversation, but he was exhausted beyond belief. Still, he fought for his words and mumbled, "The Dark Lord sent a few of us to gather information from an old healer. He put up a fierce fight, and I had noticed too late that I had set off one of his protective wards… foolish… pathetic… a beginner's mistake… I was drained of my power, and was left with no choice but to retreat… I mustered all my energy to apparate to Hogsmeade without splinching myself… I walked the remainder of the distance."

"You should have sent for help," Albus sighed, but did not speak a word after that. Instead, he set off to action, rummaging around the perimeter of the office. "Stay put," he ordered as an afterthought and proceeded with his pacing for another few minutes, then returned to Snape's side with two vials at hand. "Drink this," he commanded, holding out a flesh colored, bubbling liquid sloshing in one of the vials.

Snape did not ask any questions. He trusted Dumbledore just as the man trusted him, and they had made that clear to each other in the past. Snape drained the liquid hastily, handing the vial back to his mentor.

The effects followed a few seconds subsequently. A rush of what could only be described as adrenaline heated his blood. The most wonderful, fiery sensation took over his frail, skin-deep shivers.

"Now this," Albus continued, soft blue eyes studying Snape cautiously.

Snape attempted to sit up for the next potion, but his body was too infuriatingly comfortable to obey.

"Allow me to help you," Albus offered.

"No, I'm fine," Snape hissed. His tone was weak and laughable compared to his usual menacing character. Still, he snatched the second vial from the headmaster and repeated the same process as previously. This time, overwhelming invitations to sleep engulfed him. He succumbed to the temptations of dozing off, and was soon sound asleep. He slid further into the armchair, his face slack.

* * *

><p>He woke to the irritating sound of someone pacing in the distance, making him peevish and anxious. He struggled to untangle himself from the fleece bedcover and blankets but-<p>

**Wait.**

The dungeons never had this much light, if any at all, nor was his bedcover fleece. He scrutinized the room critically, and sighed upon his findings; crimson-gold banners, ruby curtains, scarlet this, vermilion that; there was no doubt about it, this was Albus' chambers.

He'd been here a few times previously, but only when he'd been too damaged to help himself.

"Severus, I trust your condition has improved?" Albus appeared in the doorway, eyes glinting.

"What gave you the impression that I required assistance, let alone had to remain in your chambers? That was your plan wasn't it, manipulating me into ingesting heavy sleeping draughts and pain relievers?" Snape snarled.

"You were awfully worn out. I'd hardly consider that manipulation." Albus explained rationally.

"Nevertheless, I believe you should have-" Dumbledore rose his hand, meaning there was nothing left to protest about. What was done was done and irreversible.

Snape groaned inwardly, but ceased his objections. He successful sat up, groggy.

Albus spoke calmly again, "I think it would be prudent to take a walk on the grounds to clear your mind."

Suddenly, Snape remembered something vital, "What time is it?"

"I don't see how that is-"

Snape interjected Dumbledore, prior to catching a quick glance at the clock, "It's 5:09? You woke me at this unruly hour for a walk on the bloody grounds!"

"Severus," Albus pronounced softly, but firmly, "We must address certain issues."

Snape cooled down his temper as hastily as it had fired up. There was no need for further persuasion from the elder. He rose promptly and prepared himself for a trip outside. Then, he put on his traveling cloak and together the men traversed to the opposite side of the lake. The boathouse was visible from their position, as well as the rest of Hogwarts castle.

It was barely dawn, the sun still sheltered beneath the horizon. Dumbledore sat down casually on one of the boulders resting on the edge of the lake, his gaze wavering.

"You must suspect we are reaching our climax, Severus. Soon, you will have to kill me, and our plan will commence."

The expressionless mask Snape always wore so effectively was shattered by the headmaster's words. Something about the look in those wise eyes along with the tone of the statement had effected him greatly.

Those eyes spoke thousands.

Snape approached the edge of the water and observed the still dim sky.

_It's almost over. Albus will be gone, but then, what happens to me? _

Albus was his support, resembling the fatherly figure Snape never had and never would have. He could not _kill _the man who had taught him how to live.

Snape fell to his knees, his head buried in his hands with his black robes billowing behind him. His back facing Dumbledore, the gaunt face twisted into what could only be described as enmity. He was furious with himself.

"Merlin, I cannot do it," he uttered, his voice horribly hoarse and strained.

"You agreed," Dumbledore reminded, looking dejected as well.

"Please, don't make me do this. I cannot kill again… especially not you," Snape whispered. His head hung in shame.

"You must. We have discussed this already."

"I.. I know, but I…" he stopped, his eyes stinging. Oh, how much he _despised_ crying. "I've lost things important to me because of my own actions. I'm _marked_, destined to destroy," he spoke, forlorn. He rubbed his fingers over his forearm where the Dark Mark had been burned into his skin.

He stiffened, eyes threatening to swell with tears, "I have lost so much, because of sheer stupidity. I won't allow myself to lose you as well. I've ravaged, murdered, tortured. Each day Potter comes around I realize that he has to live every day without _her_, and I am to blame. I am then forced to understand that there are some things that can _never_ be brought back, and no matter what I do to earn forgiveness, it will _never _be enough."

Snape paused, his throat feeling as though he had swallowed a particularly large stone. "I regret these actions, but it doesn't matter in the least!" he bellowed, kicking a few rocks and some sediment into the water.

"I n-…need you," Snape choked on his words as though they were excruciatingly painful, "You've saved me from making more mistakes, and I'll do anything for you, anything but _this_."

He stood and turned around to face Dumbledore again, and was stunned to see him standing right behind him. His blue eyes were twinkling sorrowfully.

Snape swallowed uncomfortably, "I _am _sorry," he finished desperately, a single tear leaking from his eye and rolling around his hooked nose before falling to the ground.

Abruptly, Albus clutched Severus' shoulder and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I did not save you. You have saved yourself, Severus. You have done so much to redeem yourself. You have also changed a great deal, and though I know I have asked possibly too much of you, and that you are afraid, you must do this task for me. We can end this war because we have the opportunity to, and surely you know that death is not the end," Albus consoled, and then the two broke from each other's grasp.

Snape turned to face the sky once more, which was now cloaked in a misty pink hue, fusing with less dominate colors of violet and cerulean. The sun was now rising proudly over the horizon, conquering the land.

"The marvelous wonder of the world is that it offers us a second chance, but only if we are willing to let go of the anguish of losing the first one," Dumbledore whispered from behind.

Snape let his eyes shut for a moment. If he only heard the sound of the sifting water and only breathed the crisp, early morning air, he could escape to a peaceful land far away from here.

He opened his eyes again, catching one more glance of the fluffy, white clouds before Albus spoke again, "Now shall we make our way to the Great Hall for breakfast? The house elves have been working on a new recipe we best not miss out on."

Snape regained his expressionless composure and nodded, bidding farewell to the rising sun.


End file.
